Heretofore, substituted anilide derivatives similar to those of the present invention have been known to be useful as the agrohorticultural insecticides, fungicides or acaricides (e.g. refer to JP-A-2003-48878). However, number of examples is limited and compounds of the present invention are not disclosed specifically. In the heterocyclic carboxylic acid moiety of the compounds, neither examples of compounds, to which a pyrazine ring disclosed in the present invention is introduced, nor descriptions of the compounds in a compound list are found. Further, with regard to a substituent at aniline moiety, only a methyl group at 3-position is described as a substituent in an example, and neither examples of the compound, to which an alkyl group having two or more carbon atoms are introduced into the 3-position as described in the present invention, nor descriptions of such compounds in a compound list are found. Furthermore, a specifically disclosed one having a methyl substituent at 3-position exhibits no acaricidal activity.